


Shall we dance?

by Catolyn



Series: Leading With My Heart [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Snarkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catolyn/pseuds/Catolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the gala celebration for the renewal of New York Darcy Lewis runs in to Nick Fury. </p><p>Snark and sass ensue. </p><p>And they dance together just to screw with people's heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some comments that were left in "You Know What They Say About Assuming..." and "I Never Could Get the Hang of Thursdays" for folks who wanted to see Fury & Darcy interacting again. Set sometime after "It's Only Love"
> 
> Typically un-beta'd & none of the characters belong to me. I just borrow them for my own nefarious reasons.
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy stood beside the table of hor d'oeuvres drinking champagne as she watched the room full of very rich and influential people mingle at the gala party celebrating the renewal of New York, eighteen months after the Chitauri invasion. 

Through the machinations of his CEO and Director Fury, Tony had somehow been ‘volunteered’ to host the event which was doubling as a charity ball to finish raising money for rebuilding in the city. As Peppers PA Darcy had been front and center coordinating details and wrangling vendors, so it was with no small amount of pride that she watched the crowd swirl around her.

Steve had been gotten involved in a conversation with Colonel Rhodes earlier and when Darcy realized they were going to happily stand around with Clint discussing new and exciting ways to jump out of airplanes she’d kissed Steve on the cheek and said she was going to go check on the caterer. Not that caterer needed checking on, but there was really only so much ‘Hey ya’all, watch this!’ guy talk she was willing to put up with in the name of love.

She’d decided that ‘checking on the caterer’ translated to ‘go to the hor d’oeuvres table and sample the puff pastries and spy on the rich and famous’, that way she wasn’t lying.

She was taking another small sip of champagne and wondering if she should go rescue Jane from the clutches of a pack of Stark Industries R&D interns who had somehow gotten invitations to the party. But Jane looked like she was having fun holding court from her perch on Thor’s knee and her audience appeared raptly fascinated.

Darcy was starting to consider drifting back over to Steve to see if she could convince him to take a turn with her on the dance floor when she saw movement out of the corner of her right eye. She turned and found herself face to face with Director Fury. 

Darcy smiled her very best insincere smile and said, “Why hello Director, I wasn’t aware you were invited. The tuxedo is a good look for you, though a white shirt? Tsk, you’re going to damage your reputation as an immortal badass.”

She wasn’t sure but she thought the corners of his mouth might have twitched.

Fury picked up a glass of champagne from a passing tray and took a drink before speaking, “Miss Lewis, charming as ever. I hear congratulations are in order.” 

She smirked ever so slightly, “You do know that _hearing_ you should congratulate someone and _actually_ congratulating them are two different things?”

The corners of his mouth twitched again. “I don’t think that’s ever been covered in SHIELD briefing literature.”

She shook her head, “Shame, you might want to do something about that.”

He regarded her for a long moment and finally replied, “I get the feeling you don’t like me very much.”

She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise, “How _shocking_.” her voice scornful. “I can’t imagine why you think I don’t like you since the first time I met you, you kidnapped me off the street and suggested I was perverting a national icon for my own nefarious purposes.” 

Fury snorted, “I get the distinct impression that Captain Rogers is a perfectly willing participant in whatever perversion you have in mind.”

She looked startled for a moment, as though she couldn’t believe he might have a sense of humor, before she threw her head back and laughed. “Yes, yes he is.”

He snorted, clearly trying not to join her laughter, “You really aren’t intimidated by me are you?”

She shook her head, “Yes, but no, but yes, but not really.” she waved her hand at him in a vague see-sawing gesture. “I mean yeah, you’re a super shady spy dude and that eye patch is first rate menacing, aaaand you can probably kill me with a canape if you really wanted to. But fuck, you have to put up with Tony Stark’s bullshit on a regular basis and you haven’t killed him yet. And the less said about Clint and Natasha’s prank war on Agent Sitwell, probably the better. You have a thankless job, but if you haven’t shipped them all off to Siberia or something, I figure a bit of smart assery on my part is probably safe.”

“Only a bit.” was his grudging reply.

She smirked at him, “So, want to fuck with the norms?” 

Fury gave her a disapproving look, “Excuse me?!”

She put her hand on her hip and grinned, her expression one of gleeful conspiracy, “I said, do you want to fuck with the normals. Or in this case everyone who knows we got off on the wrong foot last time?”

His expression went from disapproving to skeptical, “Why do I have a feeling this is a very bad idea.”

“Nah! It’ll be fun! See over there?” she indicated the far side of the room with the tilt of her chin. “Tony’s just noticed we’re talking. Which means he’s probably waiting for the fireworks to start. So let’s fuck with his head.”

“I’m listening.” he said, cocking an eyebrow, and inviting her to continue.

“You are going to ask me to dance. While we’re dancing we’ll have a polite conversation. You’ll compliment my dress. I’ll compliment your tux again. You’ll properly congratulate me on Steve and I getting engaged and I’ll ask if you can please email me your address so I know where to send the wedding invitation to. And while we’re having a pleasant conversation we can watch everyone else flip out like fucking ninjas. Want to take bets on who loses their shit first? My money’s on Tony, but Clint might be a good runner up.”

“Steve, no contest.” he said with an assessing look, as though he were calculating the tactical odds.

Thoughtfully, she tapped one finger against her crimson lips, “Hmm - you might be right. He’s unpredictably protective sometimes.” Her mouth curved up into a wicked, cat that got the canary smile, “So, what do you say Director?”

He set down his glass and extended his arm, “Miss Lewis, would you care to dance?”

Setting down her own glass she took his arm and smiled up at him putting as much charm into her smile as she could, “I would love to Director Fury.”

They reached the dance floor where dozens of other couples were dancing and he carefully rested his hand at her waist and clasped her right hand as they began to dance.

Darcy was surprised to discover that Fury was a surprisingly adroit dance partner.

They danced in silence for a moment before Darcy quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly indicating she expected him to begin their conversation. He huffed in annoyance before speaking, “You are looking lovely this evening Miss Lewis, and that is a very becoming dress.”

She beamed at him. It had taken her weeks to find the perfect dress for the gala. Finally she’d found a dress so dark blue, it looked nearly black, strapless with beaded detail that swooped down the bodice to the waist. The skirt was a simple a-line that came to the floor and had an overlayer of flowing chiffon. She considered the dress an unqualified success based on the look on Steve’s face when she’d asked him to do up her zip. He’d muttered something filthy under his breath about exactly what he’d rather be doing with her in the dress. Darcy decided that Fury didn’t need to know that.

“Why thank you Director. And may I say again what a pleasure it is to see you in something besides solid black. You’ve gone very James Bond for your tuxedo, I approve.”

Pulling a face he replied, “Agent Hill hid my black shirt. When we turn around, check your two, I think Barton is about to have an aneurysm.”

They made their turn and Darcy glanced over Fury’s shoulder to see Clint standing beside Natasha, his mouth open. Natasha simply arched one finely shaped brow at Darcy, who winked.

As they made another rotation Darcy got a glimpse of Tony gesturing wildly at the dance floor as he talked to Bruce.

She murmured, “Eleven o’clock, Tony is flailing at Bruce; Bruce just looks confused.”

“I really think you’ve missed your calling as an intelligence agent Miss Lewis. Or a super villain” mused the director.

“SHIELD’s recruiting methods suck and I considered the villain career path,” she said, her tone bright. “but it doesn’t pay as well as Pepper, and it’s a serious conflict of interests; also, no dental or vision plan. I can’t see Clint anymore.”

“I don’t think I’ve properly congratulated you on your engagement to Captain Rogers. Will you be setting a date soon? And to my three, Clint’s moving through the crowd toward Tony. Which reminds me - How did Clint know Steve was going to be seeing me after our first little ‘chat’.”

“I think we’re just about set on the first Friday in December.” And then she grinned, her expression vulpine and a bit feral, “Oh I don’t know. I guess he must have overheard something. You know how Clint is with eavesdropping.”

“Motherfucker.” he sighed.

She smirked, “Can you email me with your address Monday so we can send your invitation?”

Gruffly he said, “Just send it to SHIELD HQ. Tony’s moving for an intercept.”

“Does that mean I’ve won?” she asked with a grin.

“I suppose that depends on your definition of -”

“Excuse me Sir, may I cut in?” said Steve from behind the directors left shoulder.

Darcy and Fury stopped dancing and the director stepped away. “Miss Lewis, it has been a pleasure. And if you ever change your mind about your chosen career path I hope you’ll give me a call, you’d be a formidable asset.” and he nodded politely as he turned to go.

She smiled genuinely at him, “Likewise Director.” as she stepped toward Steve.

He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist as they began to dance, Fury making his way off the dance floor with more stealth than a six foot-two, one eyed man had any right to. “He wasn’t bothering you was he?”

She grinned playfully at Steve, “Honey, you don’t need to protect me from the scary pirate. I think I’ve got his number.”

Steve gave her a look of pure skepticism.

Shrugging carelessly she quipped, “We’ve come to an agreement, as long as he doesn’t try to kidnap me again I’ll refrain from becoming a villain with diabolical plans.”

He laughed loudly, “Is that all it takes?”

She smiled fondly and leaned up to kiss him, leaving a smear of her lipstick behind, “Well that and my devastatingly handsome super hero fiance.”

Steve leaned down and whispered in her ear, “What do you say we duck out of here? I’m tired of watching every guy trying to stare down your dress and I want to lay you out on our bed, shove your skirt up, and go down on you until you’re seeing stars.” he drew back and grinned rakishly at her.

Darcy’s eyes were wide and she bit her lip before muttering, “Fuck Steve, you know I can’t think when you say things like that to me.”

He smirked and kissed her cheek as they began moving off the dance floor, “I know.”

They were halfway to the door before Tony cornered them, “Lewis - the fuck was with you dancing Fury? Have you been mind controlled? Do you need someone to cognitively recalibrate your head?”

Darcy held up a hand preemptively to stop his rant, “Not mind controlled. Just trying to be polite. You should try it sometime. Now go dance with Pepper or annoy Rhodey, I’m taking my fiance home and doing unspeakable things to him.” and she took Steve’s hand and began walking away, leaving Tony sputtering in their wake.

Steve glanced back over his shoulder and waved cheerfully to Tony as Darcy led him out the door.


End file.
